


Four Swords Drabbles

by foldedchip



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: After Betrayal, Asexual Relationship, Blue has a Poliwrath, Cheek Kisses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Freshly-Picked Wholesome Content, Gen, Green has a Chesnaught, I guess..., John Mulaney References, M/M, Memes, Minecraft, Multi, My OTP, OT6, Pokemon - Freeform, Red has a Blissey, Romance, Shadow has an Umbreon, Some of them take place in a poly AU, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here, Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64 Game), Sweet, They Can't Catch All of Us, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vio has an Espeon, What Good is Your Poly Ship If It's Not About Memes, Wholesome, Zelda has an Alolan Ninetales, area 51, before betrayal, but i want to keep updating this as long as i can, but red is more snuggly, comment a prompt after reading!, hand-holding, i am not an idea machine, i died writing this, just individual ships, please, red is spongebob, some of them don't, they're basically the same character, very g-rated stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: This used to be a collection of Vidow drabbles, but now it's general Four Swords drabbles!I could always use some suggestions, so feel free to leave some after reading!Also, this work is dedicated to Kaenith and blessedbyfarore. Guys, you built this fandom.





	1. Walk home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaenith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaenith/gifts), [Blessed_by_Farore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_by_Farore/gifts).



In the darkness, a late streetlight flickered on just as Vio and Shadow passed.

Shadow didn’t mind the dark, though. As he walked with Vio to the castle for bed, he noticed him rubbing his sleepy eyes like Red, and his grip on Shadow’s hand grew loose. Shadow wrapped an arm around him and adjusted his scarf so that all of the blond hair was snugly tucked in. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Vio’s cheek.

Vio smiled and snuggled into his coat.

A chilly breeze swept around the two boys, but they were too warm to notice.  



	2. By the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a piece from an old songfic that was never finished. it's much better as a part of this fic. enjoy the fluff!

A fireplace crackled in the Fire Temple, warming Shadow’s bedroom. Vio was lying down reading as Shadow was settled on his chest. Without warning, he pulled the book down and cherished Vio’s cute responsive pout. He brushed golden hair away from his blue eyes and held a finger under his chin, inspecting his face.

“You’re beautiful, Vio...” he purred.

Vio laughed at that. He shoved the book off of his belly and pulled the monster closer, gazing into the enchanting red eyes above his young love-sick grin.

“Nah,” he said, nonchalantly, inspecting the boy’s face. “I couldn’t compare to you.”


	3. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gladiatoraviator gave me vidow feels so i'm writing this
> 
> enjoy the fluff!

Green found him against the mirror. He lay in a heap, spellbook in his arm, quill in hand, papers scattered.

Vio’s golden hair clutched in thick mats on his head, his hands and clothes soiled with ink splatters.

Green knelt down to pick up his sleeping friend, but paused.

He took notice of a tuft of purple hair in the mirror. Shadow slept peacefully against the mirror, as well. A soft expression graced his face, one of soundness.

Green blew out the candles and placed a blanket over Vio. The thought of the two waking up together made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this used to say "pick up his sleeping brother", but then i realized that them being brothers would make this fic BEYOND messed-up, and i want this to be wholesome and fun, so i switched it to "friend". please let me know if anything else in this fic is anything less than the most wholesome that it can be, i'm working on some changes.


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place right before green, blue, and red arrive to the fire temple. i can imagine that it was a lil awkward

The throne warmed Vio’s skin, but Shadow’s touch scalded. The way his entire body melted against Vio’s in newfound adoration had him shaking. His heart pounded in his ribs, hands slick with sweat as they gripped the throne’s arms. His breath clattered in his chest.

“Those petty Three ought to arrive any minute, my dear…” Shadow’s voice dripped with apathy and affection as he nestled into the crook of Vio’s neck.

The humidity stung his lungs, each shallow breath choked him. The fire burned.

Vio cleared his throat, “I look forward to our duel, beloved.”

This was a terrible plan.


	5. Vernal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vio and Shadow find a flower in the Kokiri woods for a potion.
> 
> I really just wanted to write about the Kokiri woods, it always seemed so peaceful.

Clovers and bits of grass smushed into soft earth. Fat drops of dew were cradled in leaves. The rich scent of petrichor breathed all throughout the Kokiri woods.

“Vi, I think I found one.”

Shadow knelt down to a dainty purple clover and motioned for Vio to follow.

Vio pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and nodded. “You did, good job.”

He plucked the flower from a bed of rich moss, careful to keep the roots and bulb intact.

He brushed bits of dirt from the tuber of the flower and smiled, “This one will work fine.”


	6. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, inspiration has been running short.
> 
> I would love some prompts! Tell me what you'd like to see! I'm up for some fanservice...

Their shallow breaths came out in puffs against the black sky. It shimmered with trillions of stars, all of which twinkled in Vio’s eyes.

He sat in Shadow’s lap, who floated thousands of feet off of the ground, just low enough for the Hylian to breathe comfortably.

The bite of the chilly air pricked at their ruddy faces, but their shivers were of astoundment.

The two spent serene hours pointing out strings of stars and distant planets that night.

Shadow’s firm grasp around Vio’s waist was what kept him warm, and comfortable enough to eventually fall asleep in his arms.


	7. They Can't Catch All of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, everybody! i changed this work from Vidow Drabbles to Four Swords Drabbles, because i feel like only writing about vio and shadow was limiting.
> 
> to all vidow fans, don't worry, i will continue to write about vio and shadow whenever i have an idea for something. feel free to give me ideas in the comments! they don't have to be about vio and shadow.

Desert heat roared against the Six.

Wind licked at dunes of sand.

Green clasped his sword.

Blue clutched his hammer.

Red twirled his fire rod in his hands.

Vio nocked a poisoned arrow.

Shadow’s hands and eyes glowed.

Zelda’s platinum rapier shimmered in her grasp.

All of Hyrule’s army growled behind them. The tips of Gerudo spears twinkled under the sun, Goron hands hardened into fists. Hylians and Zoras passed water around, all slick with sweat. Rito hovered above, their beaks sharper than glass. A single trained Molduga rumbled under the sand.

Hyrule stood ready.

Area 51, here we come. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Come here, I want to show you something.”

Vio looked up from his book to find Shadow wearing a devilish grin.

He placed his book down, grabbed a candle, and took Shadow’s hand, who led him through the fire temple to a wooden door.

Shadow opened it with a creak.

Vio stepped through the doorway.

He nearly dropped his light source.

Every wall was caked with antique photos. Past incarnations of Zelda, historical buildings, people’s family photos, each wall was smothered with them.

Vio turned around, “Why?”

Shadow’s eyed flickered with mischief.

“Because it’s the one thing you can’t replace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't seen john mulaney's New In Town, then this one won't make a lot of sense.
> 
> it's super funny, though, so i highly recommend that you watch it


	9. A Friendly Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super smash bros is even more fun with 8-player smash!

“GUYS!” Zelda screeched at the top of the castle stairs, “NINTENDO SHOP ONLINE RELEASED 8-PLAYER SMASH!”

In case you haven’t heard it before, the sound of 5 boys scrambling up a set of palace stairs includes squeaking boots, excited shrieks, and declarations of who calls which Link skin.

They all barreled through the doorway and onto the carpet at the same time.

Zelda’s red curls bounced in a ponytail as she downloaded Super Smash Bros. Ultimate while bobbing up and down on her toes.

“Who you y’all wanna be?” She squealed, “I’m gonna be me.”

“Same.”

“Same.”

“Same.”

“Same.”

“Same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to get back into the swing of writing these little drabbles, does anyone have any ideas that could help me keep them going? This could be AUs, ships, prompts...
> 
> Thank you for reading these! They are super fun to write.


	10. Would That Be 15 "I do"s or 6 "I do"s?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how would a poly wedding even work? i'm legit curious...

“So…” Zelda began, “How are we going to do this?”

In their floor circle on the lush carpet of their shared royal quarters, the Six pondered Zelda’s question.

“An Oligarchy?” Vio suggested, leaning into his fist.

“But how many of us actually want to govern Hyrule?” Green asked.

When Zelda was the only one to raise her hand, Green concluded with, “I rest my case.”

Red tapped a finger to his chin in thought, “How would a six-way wedding even work? Would we each say ‘I do’ to each person, or to the general group?”

This evoked several “hmm”s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a great day!


	11. I Only Cried For 20 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my FAVORITE SpongeBob episode, so I made TWO drabbles of it!

Blue patted Red’s head before sauntering into the Salty Spitoon, “See you inside.”

“How tough are ya?” the club’s bouncer grumbled.

Red smirked, “You got a new bottle of ketchup?”

He offered him one, “Sure.”

“It’s on!” Red spent a hot minute struggling to open the bottle.

The bouncer shook his head, “This club’s too tough for you, little man.”

Red knitted his eyebrows together, “Too tough for me? That’s downright ridiculous,” he held up a finger, “I’ll have you know that I stubbed my toe this week, while watering my spice garden, and I only cried for twenty minutes.”


	12. Weenie Hut Jr's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is my family and me, like, 24/7

Zelda and Shadow chatted while each holding up a big, juicy bratwurst.

“Care for another diet soda with a lemon twist, weenie?” Vio asked.

Red gasped, “What?! But I’m not a weenie!”

Zelda waved her sausage, “Relax, you’re among friends.”

Red pouted, “My  _ friends _ don’t hang out at  _ Weenie Hut Jr’s _ .”

“You tell ‘em, Red!”

Red turned his stool around to find Green working on a root beer float. His voice cracked, “Green what are  _ you _ doing here?”

Green shrugged, “I’m always here on Double-Weenie Wednesday.”

Shadow interjected, “Actually, they moved that to Friday.”

“Also, today’s Sunday,” Zelda piped up.


	13. Let's See Dem Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO EXCITED FOR THE RAID TOMORROW!!

On the plane ride to Nevada, the Six waited with anxious energy. The plane’s engine rumbled, but the chatter of various Hyrulean meme lords drowned it out.

Blue cracked one of his 420 monsters open while Green adjusted his Naruto headband.

“Vi, you have enough redstone?” Zelda asked.

Vio nodded, “You’ve got the Minecraft beds?”

Zelda patted her luggage with a thumbs-up.

Red beamed, “I’m so excited! We’re gonna save the aliens!”

Nodding, Shadow replied, “We’ve gotta T-pose on our hoverboards to intimidate the guards.”

Zelda smiled, “We’re all going to die.”

The other five dabbed, “Let’s see dem aliens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Prompts and constructive feedback is always super helpful! Have a great day!
> 
> Also, if you're going (or went, assuming that you came back alive) to Area 51, please Livestream it, my mom forgot to sign my permission slip.


	14. Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i sure love me a good poly ship.
> 
> this can totally be interpreted as platonic if you want, just ignore the part where i mention marriage, haha

Throughout Hyrule’s history, there had been many a good leader. After all, when you have a princess that’s reincarnated several times, she’s bound to learn a thing or two about ruling the country.

An especially memorable incarnation of her was the one who had befriended (and married, depending on which timeline you look at) the heroes of the Four Sword. Because of her 5 pals, she had a variety of perspectives to give her insight about how to govern Hyrule, and to address the problems that it faced.

They were known as the Mighty Six, and they were utterly unstoppable.


	15. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was formed around the headcanon that red loves the movie kung fu panda

Red coughed into his elbow and groaned in pain. He mashed his head into a pillow as Green draped another blanket over his shivering frame.

2:00 AM is one of the worst times to be sick, and both boys knew it.

“I’m so sorry, Red…” Green murmured, “I wonder where you got this.”

Red sniffed, “Um... I’m sorry to ask, but… Would you mind staying?” he croaked.

Green brushed a lock of hair from Red’s sweaty face, “Not at all. I was just about to put on Kung Fu Panda.”

Red’s face brightened, and he melted onto Green’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me a fs ship with green, vio, blue, red, shadow, and/or zelda!, i can write you a drabble!
> 
> thank you for reading! have a great day!


	16. This One's For You, I_have_no_life_I_am_Karma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this! I liked the idea of the Six being stupid teenagers, with her highness Princess Zelda as their leader.

“Should I do it?” Zelda snickered, her slippered foot hovering over the banana peel. She teetered on a towering slide above a wicked parkour course. If she survived this, she’d make history as the gutsiest parkour princess.

 

The other Five cheered, “DO IT! DO IT!”

 

* * *

 

In the hospital, the Six doodled on Zelda’s several casts.

 

“Y’know, in this condition, I won’t be able to rule Hyrule. Blue, you’re in charge. You haven’t had a turn yet.”

 

Vio rolled his eyes, “This isn’t how replacement leaders should be chosen.”

 

Blue grinned, “Y’all hear that? You’ve gotta do what I say now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I love to get suggestions, they really help me!
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
